The purpose of this project is to better understand how drugs affect the mechanisms of the ionic conductance in membranes which are voltage-dependent and excitable. These studies involve the use of squid giant axon. In particular, we have studied the structure-activity-relationship of the use-dependent drug, yohimbine, which also exhibits a frequency independent effect or tonic effect. There appears to be at least two different receptors involved in these phenomena.